


Four Fusions I'd like to See

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabbles, Drama, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: Four short fusion drabbles illustrating why a story idea would work with YOI casting.





	Four Fusions I'd like to See

1\. Remains of the Day

Seung Gil stared at the envelope whose return address had a name he had not seen in years. Phchit Chulanont had been a former housekeeper of the estate but had left the service to get married. He quickly took a letter opener and carefully sliced the envelope open. He unfolded the letter and read:

"Dear Mr. Lee,

I know that it must be rather surprising for you to receive a letter from me. I was wondering if you and I could meet. 

I am currently separated from my husband and have been considering reentering the service. I would be most grateful for a recommendation by you to a future employer.

Sincerely, Phichit Chulanont"

Seung Gil decided that he would write a letter as soon as he was finished with his duties as head butler of the estate.

"Dear Mr. Chulanont,

I would be more than happy to write a letter of recommendation. In fact, there is an opening at the estate. While there are far fewer servants to supervise, I still prefer someone with your experience and abilities.  
As for meeting with you," wrote Seung Gil before he lifted his pen and hesitated. "I would be delighted to do so. Name the day and I will drive up to Cornwall to see you."

2\. Return to Eden

Yuuri cried out when he was pushed into the water from the row boat. After swimming back to the surface, Yuuri looked up at his new husband Seung Gil and his best friend Phichit. "That's not funny. There are crocodiles in the water . . ."

Seung Gil was paddling the boat away from Yuuri. Phichit looked surprised and looked from Seung Gil to Yuuri and back again.

Yuuri tried to swim back to them. "I'm serious. It's not a game. You have to let me back in!" In the distance, Yuuri saw a crocodile swim towards him. "Seung Gil! Phichit!" He began to scream as the crocodile bit into his arm. He saw Phichit reach out towards him but Seung Gil restraining him. 

***

Celestino saw the battered body near the lakeshore. He was about to curse about people trying to use this isolated area to dump a body when he realized that whoever had washed up was still alive. He picked him up and took him to his hut. 

3\. Arthurian story reminiscent of Ladyhawke

Once there was a lady named Sarah who was locked in a tower to keep her from being seen by other men, so paranoid was her brother of their intent. Everyday her brother would visit her while a lady servant would attend to her needs. The tower was high and surrounded by thorny bushes to keep away anybody thinking of scaling the tower to rescue her. There were also guards to keep any would be rescuers away. All she had to look forward to her was the view from the top of her tower and the occasional gift of a book.

One day she cried out that there was nothing to her life, that she would prefer death to what she had now when a red hawk flew through the window. The hawk, upon landing, on the ground turned into a red-headed woman. 

"Who are you?" said Sarah.

"I am Mila Babicheva."

"Why are you here?"

"I had been wondering if I should come here and when I heard what you just said, I figured that neither of us had anything to lose if I visited." 

4\. Wuthering Heights

"Today, Victor has asked me to marry him. I accepted his proposal," said Yuri, sitting in a chair next to the fireplace. 

Mila put down her sewing and observed that his body language was not of someone pleased but someone wracked with anxiety. "Do you love him?"

"Who can help it? Of course I do," he answered, scowling and squeezing his hands together.

"Why do you love him?"

Yuri shrugged. "Well, because he is handsome, and pleasant to be with."

"Bad!" 

"And because he is young and cheerful."

"That's even worse."

"And because he loves me. And he will be rich, and I'll be the envy of the neighborhood, and I shall be proud of having such a large estate."

"Worst of all. And now, say how you love him?"

"Like everybody loves him —You’re being silly, Mila."

She threw up her hands. "If you're so set on this marriage then why are you scowling? Your brother will be pleased; Victor's parents will not object, you get to leave a dreary house, and you say you love Victor, and Victor loves you. All seems smooth and easy: where is the obstacle?"

"In my soul and in my heart, I’m convinced I’m wrong! Mila, do you never dream queer dreams?" he said, suddenly, after some minutes’ reflection.

"Yes, now and then," Mila answered.

"If I were in heaven, Mila, I should be extremely miserable. I dreamt once that I was there. Heaven did not seem to be my home; and I broke my heart with weeping to come back to earth; and the angels were so angry that they flung me out into the middle of the heath on the top of Wuthering Heights; where I woke sobbing for joy. I’ve no more business to marry Victor than I have to be in heaven; and if the wicked man in there had not brought Otabek so low, I shouldn’t have thought of it. It would degrade me to marry Otabek now; so he shall never know how I love him . . ."

Having noticed a slight movement, Mila turned head, and saw Otabek rise from the bench, and steal out noiselessly. He had listened till he heard Yuri say it would degrade him to marry him, and then he stayed to hear no further. "Yuri, he heard you."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Remains_of_the_Day is both an awesome book and a good movie (the adaptation is good but his story is so internal that it really helps to hear his thoughts) about a man who wanted to be the perfect butler but realized by striving to do so, he lost an opportunity to live fully as a man.
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Return_to_Eden is in my words, a gloriously soapy miniseries from the 80s which I enjoyed mostly because the actors didn't camp it up for the most part. To go all Stefon, the miniseries has got everything: dumpy heiress turned model after being attacked by a crocodile, a generous opal miner, an island plastic surgery center, murderous ex-tennis player husband, an alcoholic, crappy best friend, a ridiculous plot and Australia. 
> 
> The third one was in a collection of Arthurian stories I read ages, which had the name Lady Hawke IIRC though does not follow the movie with a similar name at all but does have an old man covetous of his bride, the bride kept in the tower, and a young knight who can transform into a hawk to visit the lady. So I think that the scriptwriter must have stumbled unto that story and kept it in mind. The old man in the story lays a trap for the hawk once the spiteful woman serving rats on the lovers, the hawk knight flies away wounded and the lady finally gets desperate enough to jump or climb out of the tower and goes to find him. The rest of the story is odd and tragic. 
> 
> I think everybody knows about Wuthering Heights. I cast Otayuri partly because I always felt Catherine is too tame in most adaptations and Otabek really being impressed with Yuri just from sharing a ballet class with him in the actual series just seemed to fit.


End file.
